


Dangerous Love

by 3Heretics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Heretics/pseuds/3Heretics
Summary: Castiel, a struggling to pay rent bartender, finds himself in a relationship with a criminal named Dean Winchester. His life is turned upside down as he is caught in the middle of all the drama that Dean attracts, from law enforcement and those like Dean.





	1. Meeting Dean Winchester

Castiel’s wasn’t living the good life. He could barely pay rent for a one-room apartment. He was always alone on so-called “family” holidays because his family disowned when he came out as gay. To put the cherry on top of his problematic life he worked in a bar near his apartment building that was infested with gang members of “The Red Lions.” They didn’t give him any trouble but he always caught them staring at him. It’s like they were observing him. It’s probably because he had been only working at the bar for two months so he was a new face in their eyes. 

His boss told him to close up the bar the night he met Dean Winchester. Everyone had left except a few members of The Red Lions, and they sat in the booth farthest from the bar. Castiel could swear that their eyes glowed as they stared down him and talked amongst themselves. Randy always made Castiel kick them out because they were as he says ‘cool’ with Cas, and they weren’t with Randy. Castiel slowly made his way towards them. When he made to their booth he kept his head down and said, 

“U-Uhm… it’s time for you guys to leave... I’m sorry.” 

One of the more handsome gang member gently lifted his Castiel’s head up with two fingers and smiled at Cas. His beautiful green eyes put Castiel in a trance, some drool coming out his mouth, but he quickly snapped out of it when he started to talk, 

“Hey, don’t be afraid of us, we’re cool with you. You're not like that stuck-up cunt Randy. God, I hate that fucker.”

The gang members snickered at his comment about Randy. Even Castiel giggled a bit as he didn’t care for Randy either. .He was very strict and had a lot of rules for a bar of all places. 

“Even the nice bartender doesn’t like him” the only female in the booth commented, who Cas really didn’t know exactly who she was. She had a very tom-boyish look to her and seemed extremely laybacked. She must’ve been new to the gang. 

“Alright, you guys heard-” the handsome gang member stopped in the middle of his sentence looking up to Castiel, “What is your name?” 

“Castiel Novak…but you can call me Cas” Castiel stammered out. 

“Odd name, I like it.” he flashed a devilish smirk before continuing, “Well nice to finally meet you officially Castiel, I’m Dean, Dean Winchester.” Dean extended his hand towards Castiel for a handshake. Castiel shook his hand firmly, putting on a weak but real smile. 

“Well like I was saying, you heard Cas, scram. Don’t wait up on me, I want to talk to Castiel… in private” 

Castiel moved out of the way for the others. He was tense and every member looked at him in a strange way when they left the booth. 

“Don’t take too long Dean! We still have that party at our house” that same female tomboy said. Shit, how did Cas still not know her name? 

“Alright, Amelia!” 

Amelia! That’s her name, Castiel thought to himself. 

When all but Dean and Castiel remained in the bar Dean patted a seat for Castiel. 

“Sit down, make yourself comfortable.” 

Castiel sat down next to Dean, and they way he sat made him look nervous, which he was. While Dean was kind to him, Castiel kept his distance away from the criminal. It could all be an act you never know. He really didn’t want to end up on CNN or Fox News as “Missing Bartender In Downtown St.Louis Area.”   
Dean sighed and looped his arm around Castiel and pulled him closer into a cuddle like position. Dean had no bad intentions whatsoever, but Castiel wasn’t a mind reader so he was almost pissing his pants when he did this. 

“Don’t be nervous I ain’t gonna’ hurt you.” 

“Why…. I mean… uhh...uhhh…,” Cas gulped, “what are you going to do?” 

Castiel twiddled his thumbs, looking down as head rested on Dean’s chest unwillingly. His heart raced and his forehead was sweaty. Dean giggled and booped Cas’ nose. 

“Goddamn, you're so cute when you don’t know what to say…. And if you want to know.....Well, I’m gonna do the exact opposite of hurt you” 

“W-what does that mean?” 

“What I said, you serve me all the time, I thought I repay you” 

Dean gently pushed Castiel off his chest and scooted back in the booth. He pulled both of Castiel’s legs up into the seat. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I was thinking your feet must hurt from standing up all day, so I thought I would pay you back for all the trouble you go through for us- and I was told I am excellent at giving foot massages. So just hold still, lay back, and let me do my thing” 

Castiel was so confused. He couldn’t say no because Dean had already started unlacing Cas’ sneakers. He slipped off the right shoe, reveal Castiel’s sweaty bare foot. Dean was a bit shocked when he saw Castiel hadn’t been wearing socks, looking up at him with raised eyebrow.

“You don’t wear socks?” he asked with a light smirk, almost like it was comical to Dean. 

“I do I just, ran out of some to wear this week, and I had to quickly get out the door this morning, but I’ll have some ready for tomorrow…” Castiel replied speaking faster than how he usually does, scratching the back of his neck the whole time. 

“Ahh alright, that makes sense” he flashed a grin and then took off the other shoe. Dean started by massaging Castiel’s ankles on his right foot. He used two fingers and gently massaged them in a circular motion. Castiel was caught off guard by how good he was and dropped his head against the back of the booth. Dean noticed this and moved his way up to his toes. Castiel’s toes were well shaped and his toenails to Dean’s surprise taken care of well. Dean began with the pinkie toe and gave each toe the same treatment. Castiel let out a soft moan that got Dean rock hard, but he tried to hide it. 

“I guess I’m doing a good job?” Dean asked. He had finished with the big toe and started to rub the heel of his foot. 

“Y-yes, oh fuck right there” 

Castiel covered his mouth and said, 

“S-sorry for my profanity…” 

“Don’t sweat it, I swear like a sailor all the time, I can’t go a day without at least saying fuck.” 

Dean finished with the right foot and gave the same treatment to the left foot. The air was silent for a few minutes, the only sound being made was Castiel’s soft moans. Dean’s dick was ready to burst out of his pants, dripping with precum, but he kept it in- for now. After five minutes which had seemed like five hours Dean spoke up saying,

“You ever heard of... Foot worshipping?”


	2. Getting Fucked in a Bar

Castiel looked up at Dean Winchester with a confused look. Foot worshipping? He had seen it on a couple of pornos he watched late at night, but never really tried it. Did Dean have a thing for his feet? It was kind of flattering to Castiel. 

“Uh yeah like once or twice… I think? Why?” Castiel replied, sitting up. 

“I was wondering if you like to try it, you know, just to see what it’s like..”

“Here? In a bar that should’ve been closed down half an hour ago… that has a bunch of security cameras. I don’t know…” 

“Don’t worry I had some of the smart techy people who owe me disable them this morning.” 

“W-what do they owe you?” 

“Favors of course.”

Castiel has quickly pulled out of this trance of erotic pleasure that Dean put him in, becoming completely and utterly terrified of Dean. What was he thinking? Getting all buddy buddy with a criminal who has people owing him favors. 

“Why do they owe you these favors?” 

“Just- ask me about it another time, okay? I’ll tell you all about it at the party Amelia was talking about, which I’m taking you to, so do you want to try this or not?” 

“Y-yea’ sure just don’t bite…” 

“Alright whatever you say, boss” 

Dean laughed, putting himself in a criss-cross applesauce sitting position. He took Castiel’s feet and pulled them up onto his legs. He started with the left foot this time, licking at Cas’ fourth and pinkie toe, before slipping them both into his mouth. Castiel let out a loud moan and had gotten rock hard in the first few seconds of the foot worship. Dean was sucking two toes at a time, switching back and forth on each foot. In six minutes Castiel’s toes had been dripping with Dean’s saliva, and his cock with precum. 

“Fuck I can’t handle it anymore I gotta bust a nut in you,” Dean said out of the blue, “Pull down your pants and bend over on this table I’m gonna fuck your brains out.” 

Castiel nodded vigorously. He got up from the booth and pulled his pants down faster than you can say “oops”. This wasn’t Castiel’s first rodeo, he knew the drill. He bent over onto the cold table, waiting for Dean’s cock to enter his ass. Dean had reached into his backpack on the ground and pulled out a bottle of lube. He squirted some on his fingers and rubbed in Castiel’s asshole. Castiel moaned and dug his nails into the table, breathing heavily, his heart pounding, and his cock pressing hard against his stomach. 

“You don’t mind if I pull your hair or any kinky shit like that do ya’?” Dean asked with a seductive tone to his voice. He had put the bottle of lube away, and grabbed a condom out of his backpack(safety first) putting it on when he waited for Castiel’s response.

“Not at all” Castiel replied eagerly. 

Dean smiled. He grabbed Cas by the hips and started roughly thrusting his cock into the bartender's loose asshole. Castiel had a female porn star moan, very loud and feminine. Dean grunted and roared like a lion as he plowed through Castiel’s ass. It was like a sexual beast had been unleashed inside both of them they pulled down their pants. Dean slowed down and pulled out, pressing his cock against Castiel’s back as he leaned down and kissed his neck. Castiel yelp when Dean suddenly bit down on his shoulder, drawing a small amount of blood. He licked the at the wound and whispered into Castiel’s ear,

“Flip over I want to see your face when I fuck you” 

Dean got off, and Castiel flipped over on the table wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist. Dean started where he left off and started to roughly fuck Castiel in the ass. 

“Fuck- Fuck- Yes yes, yes, yes’ Castiel moaned out along with other inaudible things, gripping the table. His eyes rolled back into his head and he squeezed his eyes shut. Dean took Castiel's foot and sucked on his pinkie toe. 

“Oh fuck please, yes, yes, yes right there… fuck me harder…” 

It took fifteen minutes before Dean climaxed. He moaned loudly and dug his nails into Castiel’s chest, dropping his foot, and scratching down in jagged lines. Dean then laid onto the table and cuddled up on Cas. They sort of just laid there for awhile heavily breathing and mutter about how good it was. 

“We’re… gonna do that again right?” Castiel whispered.

“Hell yea’ we are, now let’s uh clean up this mess and get to that party. You are coming with me right?”

“Of course I am.” Castiel laughed and kissed Dean’s cheek.


	3. The Party

Dean and Castiel pulled up to the party Dean’s Black ‘67 Chevy Impala. They stay in the car for a second Dean turning to Cas, putting his hand on his thigh to get his attention

“Hey, the people at these parties are… very- weird let’s just say that. Just keep close to me, don’t wonder off too far unless you gotta’ go to the bathroom, and don’t talk to anybody I haven’t talked to.” Dean whispered to Cas with worry in his eyes. Castiel put his hand on his cheek and smiled to comfort his new boyfriend. Well if they were boyfriends, he didn’t know if they were just fuck buddies or an actual couple. 

“Alright. Now let’s go in” Castiel whispered back, kissing Dean on the lips. When he pulled back and Dean was blushing. 

“Y-Yea’... let’s go in..” 

When he exited the Impala Cas heard Dean muttered in his breath “Goddamn he’s so cute when he’s romantic”, Castiel smiled and walked beside Dean up the stairs to house where the party was. Lights were flashing inside and both of them could smell weed. Castiel suddenly started regretting saying yes, nothing good happened when he got fucked up. Dean knocked on the door, but not any sort of knock. It was three knocks, pause, two knocks, pause, and one. A tall, lanky Chinese boy with a cigarette in his mouth opened the door. He glanced at Cas and then looked at Dean with a smile, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and giving Dean a hug.

“Dean! You came!” He exclaimed, patting him on the shoulder.

“Why you acting surprised Feng I come to every party you host ya’ fuckin’ idiot” Dean laughed and patted him aside, grabbing Castiel’s hand and leading him like a dog on a leash through the house. Feng closed the door and spoke up behind them,

“Booze is on the red table in the back, the potheads are in the living room laughing at a cartoon,” Feng smirked and said, “And upstairs are some private rooms if you and your new friend want some private time.” 

Dean looked behind him, giving Feng with devilish smirk, 

“I guess me and Cas will head up the rooms.”

Feng laughed and acted out sucking an invisible dick, before heading back to where all the people were in the party. Castiel had kept his head down the whole time. He felt uncomfortable at the party. He had never run with this type of crowd before and sure as hell didn’t intend on starting now. But he stays because Dean asked him to. Dean got real close to Castiel and leaned up against him on the stairway railing, kissing his neck and whispering into his ears,

“Stay here for a second. I’m going to go get some drinks for us.” 

“U-Uhm how about we head back to my place? I can whip us up something” 

“Maybe later babe, these kinds of parties, you can just leave early. If you leave a party early it’ll make you seem like a Lil’ pussy ass bitch.” 

“Oh… okay… I understand.” 

Dean nibbled on Castiel’s ear and gave him a kiss on the lips, biting Cas’ lower lip when he pulled back. Castiel was suddenly back into that lovey-dovey lust trance Dean puts him in.

“Be right back, don’t wander off. I mean it.” 

Dean headed over to the drink table. He started to feel a little bit bad for making Cas stay, but he didn’t want to damage his rep. He grabbed two red solo cups filled with whatever concoction of alcohol Feng had prepared for the party. When Dean returned to the stairs, Cas was gone.


	4. Lucifer's Lust

Castiel had kept quiet and didn’t look anyone in the eye. The other partiers gave him a weird look when they passed by, and he heard the mutter things like who is this bitch? and why is he just standing there?. Cas jumped in surprise when a man in his mid-forties tapped his shoulder. 

“Hey who are you?” the man said, raising a bushy eyebrow at Cas. 

“Cas... I’m with Dean” he replied, keeping his head down, avoiding eye contact. He backed away from the mysterious man but the man grabbed him by the arm.

“Dean, you say? Does the Dean happened to have the last name of… Winchester?” 

“Y-Yeah…”

The mystery man pulled Cas closer to him, and Cas could smell the pungent odor of pot and alcohol that radiated off of him. 

“Dean always picks the nice ones,” the man grabbed Cas by the left butt cheek and squeezed hard, “I think tonight you should have fun with me instead of that disgrace of a man.” 

“You seem like a lovely person but I don’t even know your name. Now please let me go mister.” 

“Oh, that’s right! I forgot to introduce myself. Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar. Now that we got that out of the way, let’s go have fun”  
Lucifer pulled Cas up the stairs, seconds before Dean arrived to give his boyfriend a drink. Lucifer’s grip was tight and Cas could do nothing. He just prayed to God that he would survive to see another day after this. Luci pushed Cas onto the bed of an empty room, and slammed the door behind him, locking it. 

“Pull your pants down” Lucifer in a low aggressive growl-like tone. Castiel gulped and just sat on the bed, not doing anything. He thought maybe if I don’t do anything he’ll think I’m no fun and will go away. However, that was not the case. 

“Oooh, you're gonna play these games... Cocking blocking my ass… well listen here Cassy I don’t play nice, I ain’t gonna walk away just because you don’t want your ass pounded by a real man.” 

Castiel stayed silent, sweating profusely and tears coming up into his eyes. He knew he shouldn’t have come to this party. He blamed himself, then he blamed Dean, but then he blamed himself again. Lucifer got impatient and grabbed Cas roughly. Castiel yelp'd and Lucifer slapped him hard, shutting Cas up real quick. 

“Don’t fucking scream, just enjoy it… let it happen okay?” 

He bit at Cas’ neck and flipped him over on his stomach. Lucifer yanked Castiel’s pants down and slapped his bare pale ass. 

“That’s one hell of an ass!” 

Lucifer pulled down his pants, slapped his meaty but somewhat small cock against Castiel. He leaned down and licked the side of Cas’ face,

“If I hear one yelp or scream from your pretty little lips I’ll pull out a chunk of your soft black hair, got it bitch?” 

Cas nodded, tears running down his cheeks, his eyes red and his face even redder. 

“Ha! Your crying… I guess Dean’s into little crybaby pussies” 

Lucifer leaned back up, grabbing Cas’ ass hard, and then slowly slid his dick into his ass. It slipped it without a problem and then that’s where Luci’s fun began. By the time he was about to cum, he had made Castiel’s anus start to bleed because of how rough he was going. He roared like a bear when he shot his gigantic load into Cas. Right after cumming he used his cum as a lubricate, and start to fuck Cas' ass again. Cas couldn’t take the pain anymore and finally yelled out for help. Lucifer pulled out and slapped Cas onto the back, hard. Banging on the door happened a few seconds after the call for help. Castiel recognized the voice that was yelling to open up. It was Dean's. 

“What the fuck did I tell you!” Lucifer yelled at Cas. He pulled up his pants and picked up Cas by the collar, punching him hard in the nose, blood gushing out of Castiel’s. The door slammed open as Dean kicked it open. Lucifer dropped Cas onto the bed and looked at Dean. 

“The fuck did you do him you bitch!” 

“I gave him something you couldn’t, good dick.” 

Surprisingly a crowd hadn’t formed around the scene, as the music drown out most of the sound from upstairs. Dean clenched his fist and used his heel to kick the door shut. It creaked open a little bit. Dean pulled out a gun from his jacket, his cheeks stained with tears. Lucifer backed up holding his hands up the air.

“Aye’ I was just joking, don’t get too serious about it, he’s just a smash n’ pass right?” Luci spoke calmly, trying to convince Dean to let him go.

“No Castiel is not a smash n’ pass, he’s mine. He’s my boyfriend” 

Castiel felt a warm feeling in his chest when he heard this, still laying on the bed covered in his own blood. Dean actually loved him… he actually cared about him- his train of thought was interrupted by a gunshot. Cas saw Lucifer dropped to the ground instantly. It went clean through the pitiful man’s head. Dean put away the gun and went over to Cas. He pulled up his boyfriend’s pants and picked him up into his arms in a baby cradle position. 

“We’re going to head back to my place, and I’m going to get you all cleaned up… alright?” Dean spoke softly, tears filling his eyes and dripping onto Castiel’s face.

“Thank… you” Castiel replied with a raspy voice, shakily lifting up his head and kissing Dean on the shoulder instead of the cheek. Dean smiled the biggest smile Cas has ever seen, and Cas return the smile. Dean had been able to sneak out and get to the Impala without anybody noticing. He placed Cas in the passenger seat and buckled him in. He kissed Cas’ cheek and said,

“The party was lame anyway…”


End file.
